


Tears from the Heaven

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Lucifer. He is powerful Angel. Gods favorite Angel. He loved his father more than anything. One day God give him one simple look after newborn Angel-Castiel. He thought it will be simple task.But it end out different than he thought. Angel discover love toward other Angel.Will it break them or make them stronger?What will happen with them after crossing these lines?
Kudos: 1





	Tears from the Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally wrote back in 2017

Lucifer. He is powerful Angel. Gods favorite Angel. He loved his father more than anything.

One day his father give him one simple task.

To look after newborn Angel.

This newborn Angel is Castiel.

Castiel is different. His wings are different. His personality is different from other Angels.

He is more like Lucifer when he was newborn Angel.

Lucifer take care of Castiel.

He thought it will be simple task.

But it end out different than he thought.

May Angel discover love against other Angel.

Will it break them or make them stronger?

What will happen with them after crossing these lines?

What will they choose to do next?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
